


Second Try

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyama and Shige try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Try

**Author's Note:**

> Probably some OOC, but I love this sort of fluff, so here goes:P Un-beta-ed. Oh, and this is my first time writing anything remotely romantic/kiss scene…so yea ^^

_**Second Try**_  
 **Title:** Second Try  
 **Group/pairing:** NEWS / KoyaShige  
 **Prompt:** #45 –Relax  
 **Word Count:** 1060  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Koyama and Shige try again.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything, except perhaps the idea:)  
 **Author’s Note:** Probably some OOC, but I love this sort of fluff, so here goes:P Un-beta-ed. Oh, and this is my first time writing anything remotely romantic/kiss scene…so yea ^^  
It’s dark. A tiny nightlight shines on the opposite wall. I’m sitting at the foot of the bed that Koyama has recently moved into the middle of the room. He doesn’t want to say why, but I wish he could just tell me it’s because nothing can come out of the walls and grab him in his sleep. At least that’s always been my fear; we share a lot of those. I hear Nyanta munching happily away at his food, and Koyama’s rambling on about how it doesn’t even chew its food properly before swallowing. I concentrate on the sound of Koyama brushing his teeth as I wipe my hands on my pajama pants. I shouldn’t be nervous, but I am.

Koyama comes out of the bathroom and smiles. It’s hardly visible, but I could recognize it anywhere. Even in the dark, his ears lift up a little, and I can feel the change on his face. He steps over to where Nyanta is and coos at it, “Papa Shige is allergic, so you’ll have to sleep on your actual bed tonight, okay? Koya-mama will miss you, ne.”

I can’t help but scoff even though the moment is sweet, and I secretly wish it could go on forever. He calls me ‘papa,’ and himself ‘mama,’ and my mind can only think of all the wonderful things that it implies. I want to admit that this moment is peaceful, but he expects me to say something witty right about now.

“Mou,” I use my complaint tone, “you could have just as easily slept with Nyanta if you were lonely in your new apartment. You obviously, don’t need me.” And then I smile, because I can’t help it.

Koyama walks in from the other room, light flitting in to reveal his grin. “But, I want Shige.”  
I can’t control the blush I know is now on my face, but he knows this and shuts the door. Only the nightlight guides his way to the bed to sit next to me. My heart is pounding as our shoulders brush.

“Relax,” he laughs a little, “I’m not going to jump your bones, Shige.”

“Huh-Wh what?” I choke out awkwardly.

“At least not tonight.” And then he laughs again.

“Stop messing with me. You’re giving me a heart attack.” I playfully hit him on the arm. We bump shoulders for a few seconds.

“Come here,” he says as he pulls me into a hug. It’s sort of an interesting position, because both our feet are still planted on side of the bed, but our bodies are twisted towards each other. He senses this and pulls away. “You gonna be okay with this? I can set up a futon if-“

“No, I want to try again.” Ever since those hotel nights spent in New York, I couldn’t stand to sleep alone. My body pillow wasn’t enough anymore. Yet, even after 8 years of friendship, our walls were not as easily corruptible as we had imagined.

“Okay,” he lets out a big breathe as he starts to slide under the covers. I do the same.

The bed is only slightly bigger than the one we shared before, but somehow, I felt less restricted. After a few minutes of settling in, I finally reach a comfortable spot. Somehow, we’re both lying on our backs and staring up at the ceiling. I don’t know why we even bother when we both know we’ll end up spooned against each other by morning.

Koyama’s hand searches out mine and we hold hands for another few minutes. I can feel his pulse and it’s a great comfort to know he’s just as nervous as I am. It was going to take many more of these ‘few minutes’ before we could reach anything remotely sane. It wasn’t like electricity or fire shooting through our senses, it was more like a slow calming of our nerves. Occasionally, he would squeeze my hand to see if I was awake, and I would squeeze in response saying that I was.

Somewhere in the middle of our thoughts, we had turned to face each other, eyes closed, not that we could see much of anything any way. I think we were both afraid of staring into the other’s eyes and realizing that 8 years of friendship was leading up to this. 8 years of something more than this.

Koyama moved a little closer to my pillow, and I moved a little closer to his. He didn’t need to ask, because I knew he would have done it any way. I liked that he would take control sometimes, not that I would ever admit it.

Our lips touched for a millisecond, a chaste kiss. Only the surfaces of our lips had touched, but I wasn’t about to let that go. I moved closer, hesitantly, until I could feel his lips again. I let it remain there, and then our lips formed a comfortable fit on their own accord. I slowly savor the taste of his bottom lip and suck on it gently. His hand is now on the back of my hand pulling me closer. My own hand is on his hips, trying to stop myself from reaching further. His lips are heavy on mine now, and I can feel the tip of his tongue tracing lines across my upper lip. He’s soft and gentle, just like I imagined. I give into his ministrations and let his tongue play tag with mine. It’s slow, and strange, but he teaches me to let my emotions run. We pull away to catch our breaths and then we continue our dance again. This time, I lead; as my tongue searches out for his and I slowly taste Koyama. The remnants of his toothpaste are citrusy and I wonder if I’ll ever feel the same way about oranges and limes. His tongue glides sensually along mine and I struggle to keep my mind clear. He starts to smile again, because I hadn’t realize that my other hand had now combed its way through his hair. We stop again to catch our breaths, but I think we’ve tired ourselves out. It’s already late, and we have work tomorrow.

I turn away from Koyama knowing that he would wrap his arm safely around me. His breath tickles my neck, and lulls me to sleep.  
\------------------  
 **Author's Note:** _And in my dreams, I imagine Wagahai curled up with Nyanta in the next room._ ♥  



End file.
